


Cat vs Crow

by The_Moons_Best_Friend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 plus 1, Daichi just wants snuggles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No real sexual content, Not Beta Read, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moons_Best_Friend/pseuds/The_Moons_Best_Friend
Summary: Sawamura Daichi was not a morning person, and all he wanted was for Kuroo to stay with him. Kuroo had plans, and so did Daichi, but who would win? 5 times Daichi tried to keep Kuroo in bed, and the one time it worked.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	Cat vs Crow

When Kuroo finally got up the nerve to ask Daichi out, he was sure he knew exactly who Daichi was. They had been friends for years, and Kuroo hadn’t been able to stop himself from watching Daichi that whole time. And in some ways, he was right. Daichi really is the old man everyone expects him to be. He takes his coffee black, reads the Sunday newspaper, and has an affinity for patterned cardigans. He also has a nasty competitive streak that Kuroo has pushed often to see just what he can get him to do. When things go south it takes a lot to get Daichi angry, but once he’s there he has a hard time controlling his temper and sometimes has to apologize for the things he’s said (which he always does). 

All these things Kuroo knew and expected. He was sure there wasn’t much about Daichi that would be surprising or shocking, especially being as observant as Kuroo is. 

But, Kuroo was wrong and after being with Daichi for a little over 2 years, he’s found a few things about Daichi he didn’t expect. First, he cannot keep track of any of his stuff to save his life (“Babe, have you seen my keys?” “AGAIN DAI?!”). Another thing was his complete lack of filter when he drank (“you’re so pretty Tetsu. Kenma, have you seen how nice his ass is?”). Daichi found this to be extremely embarrassing, while Kuroo thought it was one of Daichi’s best traits. 

The last one is that Sawamura Daichi is not a morning person. Some would think with him being as solid and he is, completely unfazed most of the time, that he would just pop out of bed that way. But, as Kuroo has learned, that’s not even close to true. Sawamura wakes up after 10 alarm snoozes, with crazy bed head, drool on his chin, and a killer scowl. One that would make a lesser man than Kuroo cower in fear (okay maybe he used to be a little afraid, but now it’s just cute). 

Something that may surprise people about Kuroo is, he is a morning person. He wakes up refreshed and happy (unless he drank a little too much the night before), and wants to get out of bed as soon as possible to “take full advantage of the beautiful morning” (cue Daichi’s eyes rolling so hard they almost went to the back of his head). 

So, as people could’ve guessed, this has been a little bit of an adjustment for their relationship. Kuroo tries to stay in bed and wake slower with Daichi on their days off (okay, he can only do about 5 minutes but he’s trying). He also gets out of bed as quiet as possible so he doesn’t wake his boyfriend. Daichi tries to be more understanding if Kuroo does wake him, and really has put in effort to be more pleasant in the morning. 

The only thing Daichi has decided needs to change is Kuroo giving more snuggles to him in the morning and actually staying in bed with him. He’s sure this will help him wake up better plus, you know, snuggles. So, he decides if Kuroo won’t stay on his own, he’ll just have to take matters into his own hands. 

1\. 

Kuroo wakes up with the sun shining through the curtains, just enough to shine on his side while leaving Daichi in the dark. He looks over as his boyfriend, his brow furrowed in his sleep, and his limbs all over the place, and can’t help the smile on his face. He has to stop himself from kissing the frown off Daichi’s face, for fear of waking him (he learned the hard way with that one). 

He slowly untangled himself from his boyfriend and walked to the bathroom. As he was in the middle of brushing his teeth he hears a very faint “Testu?”

At first he doesn’t respond worried Daichi is still asleep and he’ll wake him, going back to brushing. About 30 seconds later he hears it again. 

As he walked out of the bathroom he noticed he could no longer see his love’s sleepy face, because he had burrowed himself under the blanket. Kuroo peaked under the blanket and saw Daichi’s closed eyes, thinking he was still asleep, until he saw the tiniest hint of a smile on Daichi’s face. 

“What are you doing in here Dai?” He whispered while trying not to smile. He noticed Daichi was trying very hard to keep the frown on his face, and failing. 

“I’m just feeling really down.”

“Oh ya? I’m sorry, what’s going on?” 

“That’s not important!” Daichi said, with his eyes still closed, fighting off a smile. “I just need you to make me feel better.”

The more Daichi tried to school his features, the bigger Kuroo’s smirk got. He wasn’t sure what Daichi was up to, but he knew it was something. And a scheming Daichi was a force to be reckoned with, while also being one of Kuroo’s favorite versions of Daichi (right after super touchy Daichi. And horny Daichi. Yea horny Daichi was a hella of a guy.)

“I’m here babe, what do you need?” Kuroo tried to sound as sincere as possible. 

Daichi peeked an eye open, but then quickly shut it when he saw Kuroo looking at him so intently. Kuroo stifled his laughter behind a cough, hoping Daichi wouldn’t notice. 

“Obviously I need you lay with me and snuggle for as long as I need until I feel better!”

“I don’t know, I feel like staying in bed will keep you sad, we should do something to cheer you up! We could go for a run, you know that would get your endorphin levels up! How does that sound Sa’mura? Or we could go hangout with Noya and Tanaka! All their energy would for sure make you feel better, especially this early in the-“

“NO GOD PLEASE” Daichi almost screamed over Kuroo’s rant. “I’m suddenly feeling much better, but also tired. So you go do whatever you do in the morning and I’ll go back to sleep” he grumbled the last part a little. He may have been pouting a bit, but Kuroo wasn’t going to point it out. 

“Oh I’m so glad you’re feeling better. I’ll see you later. Love you.” Kuroo kissed the frown lines on Daichi’s forehead, as well as his not pout, and walked out of the bedroom, smirk in full force. 

2\. 

The first thing Kuroo noticed was that he couldn’t breathe, at least not well. The next was that his whole body felt heavy, like he was stuck under a rock maybe? But as he became more aware, he realized the thing on top of him was alive, as it breathed in and out, and very much resembled his boyfriend. 

“Babe, I’m going to say this as nice as possible, but you’re heavy as fuck, but like in the best way. Like in the abs for days, thighs like tree trunks kind of way. Which in other situations is great but right now I can’t breathe so if you could get off of me that would be great.”

If Daichi was still before now he became a statue, but didn’t respond. 

“Seriously, I know you’re awake. I literally just heard you giggle. Sa’mura?? Hello??? GET OFF!” Kuroo was starting to feel claustrophobic, but even then he got nothing out of Daichi. 

He realized yelling wasn’t going to do the trick so he thought up a new strategy. He slowly moved around to wiggle his arms free, and situated them right by Daichi’s sides. Knowing his boyfriend would have his eyes closed still (the fact that he was even awake this early just showed his determination), he used this to his advantage and went in for the attack. 

Daichi jumped as far away from Kuroo as possible,but couldn’t escape those long limbs. “AHHH- STOPPPPPP AHHHHHH! OKAY OKAY YOU WIN JUST STOP TICKLING-AHHHH.”

Daichi learned that day to never try that one again. 

3\. 

It was a Tuesday morning and by now Kuroo had caught on to this little game Daichi was trying to win. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to snuggle (if anything he was the overly touchy one in their relationship), but now it was just about winning. Neither of them knew when to back down from a competition, and it was even worse when it came to each other. So Kuroo had been a little wary to say the least, but it’d been weeks since the smothering/tickling incident, and Daichi hadn’t tried again. With anyone else he would believe they had given up, but Kuroo knew better, so he stayed on guard as well as he could. 

Or at least he thought he had, when his alarm went off that morning and he tried to turn it off only to realize he couldn’t move his hands. And they were over his head, which was weird because he didn’t sleep like that did he? He tried moving his hands again, and was met with resistance. He felt Daichi trying, and failing to hide his giggling by burying his head in Kuroo’s chest. 

“Hey sweetie? The love of my life? My absolute dream boat?”

“Ya Tetsu?” Kuroo could hear the mischief in his voice. 

“Please tell me, did you actually take your handcuffs, you know the ones you said we weren’t allowed to use in the bedroom because it’s for “official police use only”, those ones. Did you use them to HANDCUFF ME TO OUR BED.”

After forced snuggles from Daichi, a lot of meaningless threats and pouting from Kuroo, and Daichi almost peeing his pants from laughing so hard, Daichi finally let him go. 

After Daichi finally got Kuroo to talk to him again (“oh come on. You have to admit it was a little bit funny.”) by promising to let them use the handcuffs in more fun ways, they then spent the next hour arguing over if this was Daichi’s win or Kuroo’s. 

They even called Kenma and Suga to answer their debate. Kenma hung up after he heard Kuroo’s voice, and Suga couldn’t stop laughing to give them an answer. 

4\. 

“Wake up babe. I’m so sorry, wake up!”

Kuroo opened his eyes and was automatically confused. It was still dark out, and his alarm for work hadn’t gone off, so why was Daichi waking him up? And why did he look so nervous? 

“Daichi? You know if you wanted middle of the night sex you could’ve woken me up in about 10 better ways than this, but I’m down” Kuroo said with a smirk, still half asleep. 

“You idiot, it’s not the middle of the night. It’s 8:15! I turned off your alarm and closed the blinds hoping you would sleep in a little bit, but you slept in a lot, which just kind of proves my point that mornings suck ass-“

“Daichi-“

“Sorry, anyways you slept too long and now you’re going to be late and we didn’t even get to snuggle, and I’m sorry, and I love you”. Daichi looked like someone had kicked his puppy. 

“Okay so let’s never do this again? I love you and I need to get ready for work, shit!” 

“I love you too and I’m so sorry and-“

Kuroo cut him off with a fast but hard kiss. “It’s fine. I’ll just have to get you back later”. He winked as he ran off to the bathroom. 

Kuroo got up as fast as he could, and as Daichi laid back down, feeling like the worst boyfriend ever, he felt like this one failed in more than one way. 

5\. 

Daichi looked down at Kuroo’s sleeping form, more determined than ever, and realized what he’d been missing out on this whole time. Kuroo asleep, with his hair a mess, and his smirk absent for once, was totally worth being up early (but he would never admit that). He caught himself staring at his adorable boyfriend, and had to remind himself he was on a mission. 

He started by lowering his mouth to Kuroo’s neck and giving him little kisses and bites. Then he moved to his ear where he sucked gently, while his hands started roaming Kuroo’s chest. He felt Kuroo move a little, but not fully wake. So he started sucking on his neck, especially that one spot Kuroo loved, and knew that would do the trick. 

“Dai? Oh that’s nice. What are you doing up”? He said around a small moan. 

“Shhh. Just hush for once”. Daich said as he started kissing down Kuroo’s chest, licking and sucking on a nipple and getting a groan from Kuroo. Then he landed on his hips where he started biting, sucking, and licking again. 

“This is really the best fucking way in the world to wake up, God yes Dai that’s amazing”. 

Daichi couldn’t help the smile he was sure Kuroo could feel against his skin. After this was over, Kuroo would definitely give him cuddles (because he always wanted after sex cuddles) and if Daichi really played his cards right, he might even fall asleep.

Feeling like he might have actually won this one, Daichi started toward the waistband of Kuroo’s sweat pants. As he was about to lower them, he heard Kuroo’s alarm go off. 

They both froze, in a stare off, when they both broke it. Kuroo reaching for his phone saying “sorry” at the same time Daichi gave him his best glare, muttering “don’t even”. 

Kuroo gave Daichi his sweetest smile (which somehow still looked like a smirk), and brought Daichi’s face to meet his. Peppering him with kisses on his nose, eyes, forehead and finally mouth. 

“This was great but I have to go. We can pick this back up when I get home, ya?” 

Daichi, with his brow furrowed flopped back down on the bed giving Kuroo a “don’t count on it” and then groaned into the pillow. 

When Kuroo got home that night he went to the bedroom to find Daichi waiting for him. 

“Alright get ready for the ride of your life! Get it, because you’ll be riding my- Dai? Oh come on, don’t be like that!” 

Kuroo counted this one as his win because Daichi did, in fact get the ride of his life. 

+1. 

On a Saturday morning Kuroo woke up to the sound of rain, his favorite sound, and was ready to get up and start his day. He turned to look at his boyfriend and noticed a few things. First Daichi was snoring, loud. He snored sometimes but it was normally that super cute little snore, and Daichi would deny he did it until the day he died (“I do not snore Tetsu!” “I have video proof!” “You could’ve messed with it!”). Second, he was sweating, a lot. Daichi naturally ran hot and was the best space heater Kuroo could ask for in the winter, but he didn’t normally sweat, and never that much. And last he was also shivering. Kuroo got up to get a thermometer and, yep, Daichi had a fever. Kuroo went back out to the kitchen, got some medicine and some water he could give Daichi when he woke up. For now he got a book, put Daichi’s head on his chest and let him sleep on him while Kuroo ran his hands through his hair. 

Daichi woke up to the sound of Kuroo humming a tune he didn’t know, and fingers carding through his hair. This normally would’ve been nice expect he felt like he was on fire while also freezing, and his nose was completely clogged. 

As he start to move Kuroo put down his book and kissed his forehead. “Hey sleepyhead. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit. What happened? We didn’t go drinking with Suga last night did we?” 

Kuroo laughed, his loud hyena laugh, the one Daichi thought was absolutely adorable but most people found unattractive and loud. “No we probably wouldn’t have made it out alive if we did that again”. He shivered at the memory of their near death experience last time that ended with them waking up in a different city. “I’m pretty sure you’re sick. When I woke up you had a fever and the chills”. 

Kuroo gave Daichi the pills and water, which he thanked him for. Daichi started to lay his head back down on Kuroo’s chest, but then looked up quickly, the hint of a smirk on his miserable face. 

“Hey Tetsu? How long have you been awake laying here with me?”

“Hm? Um I don’t know like an hour? Why?”

The smirk on Daichi’s face turned into a full blown smile, dimples and everything. Kuroo had never seen someone look so happy while also looking so uncomfortable before. 

“I win.” Daichi said and then laid his head back down. “Who knew all I had to do was get sick for my boyfriend to actually stay in bed with me for longer than five minutes.” 

“Ya okay you win. Now your reward is to sleep and eat soup and deal with me bugging you all day. How’s that sound?” 

Daichi had already closed his eyes, but still had the smile on his face. It somehow grew even bigger when he felt lips graze his hair, forehead, and temple. 

“Perfect”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Okay so this is my first time ever writing fanfic so please go easy on me, because I’m sensitive and I will cry! Also, I’m not really a writer, more of a reader, so again I tried!
> 
> I just love Kurodai so much and I felt like we needed more domestic fluff so might as well be the one to write it! I would love to hear your comments or suggestions on how to make this better I would love to hear them! Thanks so much for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
